


Blanket of White

by KittyBandit



Series: The Fox and the Priest; A Youkai AU [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff, Kitsune!Lavi, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Severe Overdose of Cuteness, Sex, Shinto Priest!Allen, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Set in the Under the Maple Tree AU. Allen loves winter, but Lavi has his misgivings. Regardless, the mischievous kitsune knows a few things to keep them warm in the nippy weather.





	Blanket of White

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would write more for this AU, but I thought it would be sooner than this! XD 
> 
> Anyway, here is a little fluff fic just in time for Lavi's birthday. I'm dreaming about colder weather in the summer heat, so please enjoy a little winter fic full of warm cuddles and loving, sexy times.

Something about winter set Allen’s heart at ease. While most of the townsfolk in the nearby village complained about the cold or the difficulty traveling through the snow, Allen loved the quiet. After a fresh snowfall, with all the animals in hibernation, the forest around the temple grew quiet, soft. It wasn’t an eerie silence, but a comforting one—as if everything slept soundly, waiting for spring.

Lavi didn’t see things in quite such a rosy light.

The fox spirit lost most of his exuberant energy during the cooler months. In the summer, he wouldn’t hesitate to find excuses to drag Allen away from his chores at the temple, whether it involved fishing in the river or exploring new sections of the forest Allen hadn’t known about. Regardless of his initial reasoning, Allen always knew how those expeditions would end—with him on his back and the amorous kitsune ravishing him.

But in winter, Lavi disappeared for weeks on end, and when he did show up at the temple, unannounced as always, he spent most of his time curled up in Allen’s futon and buried under piles of blankets. Which was where the spirit currently resided…

“ _Allen,_ ” Lavi whined, poking his nose from under the blankets, just enough for a fresh breath of cool air. “I’m cold.”

The fire burned bright in the hearth, even at midday. Snow fell gently across the temple, covering everything in a pure sheet of white. Allen grabbed the kettle from the fireplace, the sleeves of his thick kimono covering his hands as he filled the teapot on the table.

“I know, Lavi. You’ve already said that five times since you got here.” Allen smiled at the lump on his bed before returning the water to the fire to keep it hot. As the tea steeped, he moved to the futon and sat next to Lavi, resting a hand on him. The blankets fidgeted under his fingers, but he didn’t respond. “I’m making some tea. Do you want some?”

Lavi grumbled under the blankets, shuffling around until his head poked out into the cold air. His russet ears flattened against his head as a heavy sigh passed through his lips. Allen could tell he regretted the decision immediately. “Can I drink the tea under the blankets?”

“No—come sit with me at the table. I’ll make you rice and fish.”

With a petulant groan, Lavi pulled the blankets back over his head. “I don’t want to. It’s too cold.”

Allen had been trying to tempt Lavi out of the blankets since he’d arrived, but the kitsune refused to budge. He’d hoped for more out of their visit, some time to spend together since Allen didn’t have the energy to trudge through snow-drifted roads to visit his friends in town during the winter months, and the solitude at the temple could overwhelm him at times. Even faced with Lavi’s stubborn nature, Allen refused to give up without a fight.

“It’s not that cold,” Allen assured him, moving closer. He pulled on the blankets until Lavi’s orange, pointed ears popped out again. They twitched, agitated.

“Yes, it is,” Lavi insisted as Allen tugged the blankets down further, just under his neck. He frowned, and Allen had to refrain from commenting on how cute it was. “You’re just lying to get me out of bed.”

“I’m not,” Allen insisted, pressing his hand to Lavi’s cheek. “See? I’m actually rather warm right now.”

As his fingers touched Lavi’s face, the kitsune nuzzled into his hand a soft sigh on his lips. “You _are_ warm.”

“I told you.” Allen brushed back his red hair, watching him carefully. “You’re not sick are you? You feel warm to me.” Lavi always ran hotter than a human, and Allen appreciated that fact in the winter. It was odd that he complained so vehemently today, especially when the weather was rather mild for December.

Lavi sighed, relaxing under Allen’s tender touches. “Mmm, maybe I am?” he said, his voice touched with a pathetic whine that tugged at Allen’s heart. “Could you come and lay with me for a bit? That might make me feel better.”

There was something mischievous in the way Lavi looked up at him, all innocent and doe-eyed. It gave Allen pause, but he brushed it away. Lavi might’ve loved playing tricks on him, but he looked too pathetic to bother with such a thing right then. Pulling back the covers, Allen slid under the bedding with Lavi, the kitsune moving over to make room for him. As he tucked the blankets back around their shoulders, he turned to face Lavi, their noses a scarce few inches apart.

“Better?” Allen asked, shifting closer. Their legs tangled together and Allen felt the brush of Lavi’s tails sliding along his bare ankles.

“Mm, a little,” Lavi whispered, a pleased smile on his lips as he watched Allen with his single, green eye. “But I still feel cold. Maybe we should take our clothes off. I heard skin to skin contact was best for warming someone up.”

Allen felt the heat radiating off Lavi’s body even fully clothed, and that niggling feeling in the back of his head came back once more at Lavi’s suggestion. He stared at the kitsune, pieces of a puzzle he didn’t even know existed coming together. “Oh, really?” he asked, not making a move to do as Lavi suggested.

“Mhmm,” Lavi affirmed, his fingers already working the front of Allen’s kimono open. Allen didn’t miss the coy smile on his lips, or how he nibbled on his lip with a sharp canine. “It’s the only way to really share heat.”

“And this wouldn’t be a convenient excuse to get me out of my clothes and in bed with you, would it?”

Lavi’s small smile broke out into a confident grin as he continued to tug Allen free from his clothing. “It might be,” he replied, gaze focused on the bare skin of Allen’s chest that he’d only just revealed. “I hope that’s not a problem.”

Allen laughed and rested his head back against the bedding. “If you wanted to play, you could’ve just asked.”

Humming excited, Lavi switched his focus. He crawled on top of Allen’s lithe form, rubbing his freckled cheek against Allen’s before peppering kisses over his skin. “Play with me, Priest,” he mumbled into Allen’s neck, soft kisses turning needier by the second.

Reaching up to card his fingers through Lavi’s messy hair, Allen sighed and closed his silver eyes against the sensual touches warming him up. “Yes,” he whispered back, fingers tightening in Lavi’s red locks. “Whatever you’d like.”

Lavi growled, and the sound sent a fire straight into Allen’s guts. Before he could react, the kitsune tugged their clothes off, his sharp nails scratching against Allen’s skin as he was stripped down to nothing. When Allen dared to open his eyes again, Lavi hovered above him, looking down with raw desire in his solitary eye.

“Whatever I’d like?” Lavi asked back, a wicked grin spreading over his face. “What if I want to eat you up?”

“Then do it,” Allen replied, matching his gaze with an even, unfaltering gaze.

Licking his lips, Lavi dipped under the blankets and out of sight. Allen watched curiously as the blankets shifted, Lavi’s body moving lower and lower. He felt hands on his hips, and hot breath on his skin before the wet warmth of Lavi’s mouth engulfed his half-hard cock.

Allen gasped, lips trembling and parted as Lavi teased his stiff member with his tongue. “Lavi,” he whispered, his hands sliding under the covers and seeking out the kitsune’s head. When his fingers found purchase in Lavi’s red hair, he gripped his fingers tight in the strands, hips arching up in a bid for more friction. He couldn’t see Lavi, except for the movement under the blankets, but he could hear him. Lavi hummed as he sucked Allen’s cock down deeper, and the pleased noises he made sent Allen’s heart thudding excitedly in his chest.

Lavi continued to suck him, tongue and lips easing over stiff flesh. He felt the redhead’s breath on his skin, the heat as their bodies warmed with mutual arousal. The tension in Allen’s stomach grew taut the longer Lavi teased him, and just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Lavi pulled back, releasing his hard cock from red, slick lips.

With a heavy sigh, Allen twisted his head against the bedding, staring up at the ceiling of his room. Lavi crawled back up from under the blankets, popping out for a breath of fresh air as their naked bodies rubbed together under the warm confines of the sheets. His eyes met Lavi’s, and he smiled, reaching out to smooth a hand over his cheek. “Mm, I thought you were going to eat me up? You didn’t even finish.”

Lavi chuckled, leaning in for a lingering kiss. Allen tasted a hint of salt on his tongue. “I’m not finished with you yet, Priest.” He grabbed an innocuous jar placed on a shelf near the head of the bed and sat up, slipping between Allen’s legs as the blankets pooled around his hips. Hot, sweaty skin hit the cool air, and Allen flinched from the suddenness of it. As he watched Lavi uncork the jar and dip two fingers into the personal lubricant, his nipples perked up—though he couldn’t tell if the reaction was from the cold or the anticipation of what was to come.

Bending his knees, Allen shifted against the bed as Lavi watched him, his emerald gaze more intense than he’d expected. Lavi moved with ease, lifting Allen’s right leg over his shoulder, kissing the inside of his knee before lifting his ass off the bed and smoothing his slicked finger along the cleft of his ass, never breaking eye contact.

The cool, foreign touch sent shivers through Allen’s body. Lavi took his time, as inpatient as he was, sliding his fingers over Allen’s tight entrance. Allen felt the scrape of Lavi’s sharp nails on his sensitive skin and let out the softest of moans. The kitsune could be rough with him at times, especially when he grew impassioned, but he took care to be gentle with Allen where it counted. Lavi had never hurt him intentionally, and Allen trusted the spirit implicitly.

As Lavi breached the tight ring of muscle, Allen closed his silver eyes, lips parted as he gasped at the intrusion. His hips twitched upwards, stiff cock bouncing against his stomach as he squirmed under Lavi’s touch. “ _Aaa_ ,” he moaned, tossing his head to the side as Lavi’s finger pushed all the way up to the knuckle.

Lavi grinned, running his free hand over Allen’s leg as it rested on his shoulder. “Good?” he asked, pulling his finger out before pushing it back in. He nuzzled against Allen’s leg, still watching him with intense interest.

“Mm,” Allen mumbled in confirmation, finding words difficult in that moment. “Y-Yes.”

Tightening his grip on Allen’s thigh, Lavi pressed a second finger in next to the first, deepening the stretch as he scissored his digits in Allen’s ass.

Unable to keep his noises at a modest volume, Allen groaned louder than before. His back arched indecently as he fought for more friction, but thanks to Lavi’s strong hold on his leg, he couldn’t move more than a few inches. Lavi hummed as Allen continued to writhe under him, licking his lips in excitement.

“Are you impatient today?” Lavi asked, pressing his fingers in deeper and working them against the bundle of nerves that never failed to work the priest up.

Allen pressed the back of his hand against his mouth in a futile attempt to muffle his lustful cries. One eye cracked open, and he stared up at Lavi’s smug face, panting. “Don’t be mean, Lavi,” he whispered, breathless as he struggled to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Lavi replied, slowly withdrawing his fingers from Allen’s ass. He lowered the leg off his shoulder and moved in closer, their naked bodies pressed together. He hitched Allen’s hips up as he leaned in for a long, lingering kiss, sliding his cock between his slicked cheeks—still teasing Allen without remorse.

Allen’s arms felt like lead weights as he reached up to tangle his fingers in Lavi’s hair, tugging none-too-gently on the red strands. He pulled Lavi down closer, their lips meeting in a languid, wet kiss. He moaned into Lavi’s mouth, fingers tightening in the silky strands.

Grinning into the kiss, Lavi shifted their hips together and thrust forward, pushing into Allen in one swift stroke. Allen choked at the suddenness of the intrusion, even as they continued to kiss, but surprised noises melted into contented moans, and he tugged harder on the kitsune’s hair.

When Lavi finally pulled back for a breath of air, he buried his nose in the juncture of Allen’s shoulder and neck, whining pitifully. “Aaa, Allen. You feel so good.”

Lavi’s hot breath left goosebumps on his flesh, and Allen wrapped his legs around his torso to pull him closer. “You, too.” He pressed his face into Lavi’s shoulder, panting as he struggled to relax against pressure in his backside.

“Allen,” Lavi mumbled, nuzzling the left side of his face and leaving excited kisses along the mottled birthmarks spread across his skin. “Do you need me to stop?”

He must’ve noticed Allen’s agitation, and the realization that he was so transparent left him sighing. “No,” he whispered back, voice softer than the freshly fallen snow just outside. He laid his head back against the futon, and when Lavi’s gaze met his once more, Allen smiled and ran a hand down the side of his face. “Kiss me?”

Lavi gave him a toothy grin before capturing his lips in a rough and wet kiss. Allen groaned in pleasure, and Lavi took that opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. The heat of his mouth, of his entire body, engulfed Allen like fire, burning him inside and out. He couldn’t even feel the chill in the air anymore.

With a tentative thrust, Lavi pushed into Allen’s backside, moaning at the slight friction. Allen sighed through his nose, lips still busy on the kitsune’s mouth. His toes curled as he squeezed his legs tighter around Lavi’s hips. He felt that sting from stretching himself wide for his lover, but it faded quickly, as it always did. Lavi pulled away from Allen’s lips, only to kiss along his jaw and neck, nipping and licking his skin as he growled in pleasure.

“Lavi,” Allen gasped out, scraping his nails down the freckled skin of his back. He rocked his hips up against Lavi’s, moving as much as he could while being pinned by his heavier form. “Lavi, don’t keep me waiting.”

Taking the command to heart, Lavi rocked into Allen, pumping his hips with a steady rhythm. The sudden pace left Allen gasping under the kitsune, body tense with hunger. Lavi panted against his shoulder, working into him slower than Allen had anticipated, given how excited he’d been to get Allen into bed. He felt a shiver run through Lavi’s body, followed by a low, deep growl. “Allen,” he moaned, pressing more hungry kisses along his neck. He whispered his name again and again, each iteration less coherent and more garbled than the last. As he worked himself up, so too did his pace quicken. The push and pull of his hips rocked Allen’s smaller form against the futon, and as lewd as it felt, Allen reveled in the loss of inhibitions.

“Harder,” Allen whined, his spine arching as Lavi pushed in deeper. He closed his eyes, mouth agape in soundless moans as his skin flushed bright with desire.

Another feral growl ripped through Lavi’s throat as he gave Allen what he wanted, fucking into him with rougher thrusts, the sound of wet skin on skin bouncing off the walls of his room. Allen’s legs hitched up higher, deepening the stretch. His cock rubbed between their stomachs, pressed against flushed and sweat-sheened skin. He was already so close, that tension hanging in his belly with each pump of Lavi’s powerful hips.

Losing himself in their carnal acts, Lavi bit down on Allen’s shoulder as he continued to work into the priest, teeth digging into flesh with a painful pressure. Allen cried out, clawing at Lavi’s back with blunt nails. He hadn’t broken the skin, but Allen knew it would bruise—a love bite, as he affectionately called them. In the heat of the moment, he enjoyed the mix of pain and pleasure it gave, but it always left him sore the next day.

Lavi licked the bitten flesh, a silent apology for losing his head, then returned his lips to Allen’s, kissing him deeply as they continued to work their bodies together in lust. Allen moaned, still clutching at Lavi’s back as the redhead rode him without breaking his rhythm. He swallowed down each of Allen’s lewd noises, unrelenting as he kissed and fucked Allen without reprieve.

The boiling ecstasy low in Allen’s guts tightened, and his heart beat frantically in his chest. He felt it coming, closing in on the edge. He rolled his hips, biting Lavi’s lower lip as they kissed. The desperate insistence spurred Lavi on, and he thrust faster yet.

The pace was too much for Allen—Lavi hitting that deliciously sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him while rubbing his cock against his taut abs. Allen came with a cry, the sound muffled as the kitsune continued to drink down each of his lustful noises. The spray of white covered his and Lavi’s stomachs, sticky and slick as they continued to grind their bodies together. It only took another few thrusts for Lavi to join Allen in completion. He broke their kiss off in the moment, pressing his face against Allen’s neck and moaning as he spilled into him. His frantic thrusts grew lethargic, until they stopped all together and he collapsed against Allen with a satiated sigh.

The weight of Lavi’s heavy, limp body forced the air from Allen’s lungs, and he let out a pitiful whine as he weakly pushed at Lavi’s shoulders. With a grunt, Lavi rolled off Allen and curled up on his side, still clinging to him and nuzzling into his neck. He licked and kissed the bite mark he’d left on Allen’s shoulder, as if to clean the sore skin. Allen sighed, exhausted from their lovemaking, but content regardless.

Reaching out his hand, he ran his fingers through Lavi’s hair, gently stroking his sensitive fox ears. Lavi purred into his neck, and Allen couldn’t help but smile. “Are you warm now?” he asked, a teasing lit to his voice as he continued to pet the fox spirit.

“Mmm, yes,” Lavi mumbled in reply, pulling Allen closer. “As long as you stay in bed with me.”

“We’ll have to clean up at some point,” Allen pointed out, making no move to get up or even untangle his fingers from Lavi’s hair. “And I’ll have to make more tea. It’s gone cold by now.”

“It can wait,” Lavi assured him, leaving more kisses along his shoulder and neck. Allen’s body pressed flat against Lavi’s, their limbs tangled more than they had been mid-intercourse. The heat radiating from his skin left Allen sweating, so much so that he didn’t need the blankets to keep warm. “Can’t we rest for a bit first?”

At the suggestion, Allen closed his eyes and relaxed against him. “Are you going to stay?” he asked, voice soft and low as he murmured into Lavi’s chest. “You won’t leave before I wake up?”

Lavi kissed the top of Allen’s head before rubbing his cheek against him. “I promise I’ll stay. I have to keep you from catching cold, don’t I?”

Smiling, Allen nodded. “Yes, you do.” He let out a soft breath as the heat from Lavi’s body lulled him to sleep. The last thing he recalled before nodding off was the press of Lavi’s nose in his silver locks, and _I love you_ whispered into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated! And if you want to come bother me on my tumblr, I'm always around! kitty-bandit.tumblr.com


End file.
